general_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge: a fanon novel by Grievous 321
This is a fanon novel created by Grievous 321, your founder. Characters 1. Padawan Shaki Ti 2. Master Sethoul Walker 3. General Grievous 4. Master Yoda 5. Obi-Wan Kenobi 6. Mace Windu (mentioned) 7. Darth Vader 8. Ezra Bridger 9. Kanan Jarrus 10. Sabine Wren 11. Zeb Orrilios 12. Chopper 13. Hera Syndulla 14. The Inquisitor (first) 15. RF-5/Rover Plot A young Shaak Jedi girl tries to get revenge on General Grievous for destroying her home planet, thus leading her on a quest where her destination is unknown, until she comes back to her original mission. This story is a lesson of revenge, this is the story of Jedi Padawan Shaki Ti. Chapter One: The Planet Shaak jedi master Sethoul walker, and his padawan shaki-ti, lived in the time of the clone wars where the fearsome and evil general grievous was alive, there stories are simple, walker was born a jedi and now helps to protect his planet and several others in the vicinity, Shaki-ti is different, she was born a jedi, but is the last of her kind. Her planet shaakul was wipped out by the separatist fleet under command by general grievous, the republic arrived too late too stop the armada from leveling the planet except for one place underground, a small place, where a baby laid, her green skin shining in the pale light, as her freckled face was full of tears, from crying, as the republic fought back the hordes they she lay. During the space battle clone ships launched onto the planet to find survivors, alas none was found, but the brave jedi sethoul walker sensed the youngling and then found the entrance an hour later, walking down he saw the body of a dead father, and one single baby, crying her eyes out, after young master sethoul picked her up and rocked her she fell asleep. Soon master walker returned to his ship with a future jedi in his arms, while in space the famous anakin skywalker was ingaging the ultimate jedi trap, general grievous! Anakin clashed sabers with grievous and the two were about to throw the final blow when an explosian knocked anakin over and grievous flew off into space, chuckling over his triumph, but was it a triumph? his mission was to destroy the planet shaakul and the shaakulians, but he had missed one shaakulian, and that is the one young master walker rescued. Chapter Two: A Promise Years past, and Master sethoul walker trained the young shaakulian until she was ready too become a padawan, they made a great pair, but there was something different about padawan shaki-ti, she seemed sad, lost, like she had something missing and could not find it, she kept asking 'what happened to my parents' and never recieving the truth. Meanwhile her training increased until she was ready, for the day her lightsaber would be forged by herself, at age 14 she and master yoda and master walker journeyed to the sacred crystal cave for the jedi on elum (idk how to spell the planet but its pronounced; Ell-um) to recieve the crystal she could use. "the crystal is the heart of the blade, the heart is the crystal of the jedi, the jedi is crystal of the force, the force is the blade of the heart" says master walker as shaki-ti forge's her lightsaber, "all are intertwined, the crystal, the blade, the jedi, you are one." "Thank you, master walker, for teaching me too be a jedi." says shaki-ti bowing, "training done not" says master yoda "much too learn there is, you are only begining, padawan ti.." "i know, master yoda" replies shaki-ti, "i am just grateful" "now that you are a padawan...i have something to tell you...something i should have told you long ago..." master sethoul says grimly. "what is it master?" asks the youngling. "you...padawan ti...are the last in your kind, your planet was wipped out by the evil general grievous, your family killed..." answers master sethoul, and at this Padawan ti is shaken, she had never known before today. "awkward this is..." yoda says, "for padawan to learn of this isnt it?". "im...sorry to never tell you...i just needed time too tell you...and...this seemed the right time...im truly sorry" master sethoul says grimly, later on coruscant padawan ti lay on her bed in the temple, crying, picturing the image of her father being slain by grievous as she looked at an old picture of him that master sethoul fished from the rubble. Inbetween sobs she made a vow, that she would find this grievous and conquer him, and have vengeance, her planet had done no wrong, why did they destroy it? so then and there she said: "i....vow....to make....you pay....grievous...." Chapter Three: Destiny of Death Wars raged throughout the clone wars, master walker and padawan ti proofed great on the battle field, fighting and hacking droids down, sethoul with his blue saber and shaki ti with her green saber slashing away battle droids, padawan ti proofed to be the greater warrior, driven by some inner strentgh she was always active on battle plans, unfortunately her flying was lousy. Sethoul had strong yet gentle strokes and was a good pilot though, shaki had troubles though, she couldnt fly a ship, much less a jet pack without at least driving into a building, but she could hack droids to bits without any trouble, master yoda noticed this and counciled her about restraint, unlike yoda sethoul taught his padawan the basic skills and not restraint or about the sith. So when they were called to battle on the planet hoth, where a separatist base was located with the infamous general grievous you should know there would be trouble, so the republic ship liberator landed on the cold icy world of hoth and embarked on searching for the base. Snow speeders were launched and padawan ti was told to wait with the army while a squad went to look for grievous, master walker, commander fox, and a dozen other troopers were searching the base for signs of grievous's next move and couldnt find one. Then, tragedy struck, as commander fox and master walker left the the base it exploded and fox was wounder and the dozen troopers killed, then the droids trudged out followed by grievous, they surrounded them and aimed at them as walker drew his blade. "jedi..." Grievous said relasing his blade and preparing for battle, then it began; Grievous leaped and sliced at walker as he dodged and blocked his other blade's attack, then he sliced forward too no avail for the general kicked him onto the snow. "foolish jedi" grievous muttered while closing in for the kill, then snow speeders were heard on the horizon and in moments grievous was retreating into a ship with his magnagaurds, with padawan ti behind, she slashed one droid too pieces and another she threw aside before trying to slice at grievous, but to no avail. Her arm was struck by a blaster and she collapsed as grievous escaped chuckling and laughing over his victory, then the planet started to quake and shake, bombs hidden beneath a secret tunnel were erupting and this was now the time to escape. Master walker picked his padawan up and ran too a snow speeder with his troopers behind him as he got in an explosian rattled the entire vicinity troopers began falling into caverns as others were trying to get away from the tunnels. Master walker used the force to lift half his men into the air and onto a nearby mountian then he sped away with the explosian close behind them, they reached safety a mile away and master walker saw the collapsed tunnel unfolded, the base destroyed and grievous gone. Padawan Ti was furious that grievous had escaped, fortunately she didnt let it show but gradually she was getting more mad by the minute, soon her oppurtunity came again when a secret mission to Christosis was supposed to take place, only one gun ship could fly through her defence's and two jedi were picked for the task. Master walker and padawan ti climbed aboard the gunship and flew to christosis and landed on a building, then they began there mission to get the separatist plans from the infamous general grievous, who had made a design for a new droid. They went through the building slowly and cautiously, then got the plans and made their way to the shuttle, then tragedy struck, during their flight back the ship got hit by cannon's and they went down on a platform and waiting for them was grievous. The droids preoccupied the troopers while the jedi ingaged grievous in a fearsome battle. Ti using all her strength and walker dodging most blows, Grievous using his two blades then drew two more and sliced at Ti's horn breaking the tip of one in half. Walker soon retreated with half his troops, then Ti followed with more troops and holding her broken horn. Chapter Four: Back to the Shaak After her horn broke she longed for revenge, she wished and hoped, although it never showed through her she kept it well concieved, Then the breaking point came one fateful day when the separatist built a droid factory and a city on shaak the home planet of padawan ti, Furious with this idea she wanted to go with master walker too shaak, but Walker refused sensing her pain with the force. Weeping she went away and cried for hours, then something awoke inside of her, anger, anger was coursing through her veins and she then did something foolish, She got her ship ready and her droid and flew to shaak, hungry for revenge she evaded both fleets and landed in a nearby city filled with members from other planets, But a strange new race of aliens who looked similar to her were there, and she wondered what they were. She then turned her attention to finding grievous and commandering a speeder she sped to the droid main base, It was there she used the force to slip in and find the main citidal where a battle was occuring between the clones and droids, She found and followed grievous too a platform where his ship was waiting, then Walker ingaged grievous. Seeing this she wondered how he would fare against grievous and so pulled out her lightsaber waiting too see what would happen next, Walker and grievous's battled raged with Grievous lashing and walker blocking trying to get the upper hand, Then walker got kicked off the wall by grievous and he turned for his ship, Then Padawan ti snapped, and then drawing her blade she leaped straight towards grievous. Grievous never knew such fury as this battle, Padawan ti's lightsaber clashed against his so hard he dropped a blade then recovered it after a moment, then slicing at her he hit her directly in the face sending her toppling to the floor, grievous laughed as Padawan ti picked herself off the floor and rubbed blood away from her eye which had a scar on it. Then she leapt into battle slashing at grievous and hacking at his legs although he kept dodging, Grievous then knew that he was in over his head so he made his move by pushing her to the ground and ran towards the exit, then Shaki-ti used the force to crumble the exit, then she approached Grievous her eyes blazed red then the real battle began. Chapter Five: In My Remains The battle was vicious and unmerciful, Grievous was going all out too defeat this young padawan while Ti was slashing and forgetten her training too stop Grievous, but Grievous knew that she sought revenge, and in so doing he had already won this battle, he used all the best training with two arms and the other two blocked her foolish attacks, then in one single move grievous sliced. Ti toppled to the ground, her hand lying beside her, her heart was beating, she felt pain that was never before seen, she screamed as her green blade rolled onto Grievous's foot, Grievous then picked her blade up ignited it and prepared for the kill, he spoke his final words. "Foolish jedi...you sought revenge, and so forth i had already won..." Grievous said, "and now prepare yourself for you are about to leave this world.....". Ti said nothing, she just stared into his evil eyes, then she snapped, she stood then with an evil look in her eyes then using the force crushed grievous's armor plate sending him toppling to the ground coughing and choking and sputtering, "you have killed so many people...my mother...my people...now you shall pay" She said forcing Grievous into a wall. Then using the force to draw her blade to her she leaped for the final blow towards Grievous, only too be blocked by a blue lightsaber ignited a second before the blow, she looked up into the eyes of her master sethoul walker who had blocked the blow of death, then anger arose. "Get away!" she screamed, "he deserves death!" her voice was low and shrill and anger was in it, "Revenge...is not the way of the jedi...it is something i should have taught you it...but now im asking you, stand down" walker said in a calm smooth voice. Ti responded by forcing walker into a wall then attacking walker instead of killing grievous, and the battle was vicious and cruel, Ti used attacks never before seen by jedi and walker dodged and blocked each blow, Walker fought valiently but in the end was defeated. Although the battle didnt end with Grievous dying, Magnagaurds attacked both jedi and had them cornered on a balcony when blaster fire broke the platform and sent it falling, Shaki Ti grabbing a ledge while walker fell and landed in a bed of pillows. Convient? i think not, for he had used the force to save himself, then taking his blade threw it at Ti which she caught as she sliced the balcony pieces away before she could be touched, although Walker before he could move was flattened by the rubble and was defeated. Ti then realized what she had done, her eyes watered and she climbed up and sat down crying, sobbing for the lost of her master, Grievous was having his chest fixed as he was being pushed to his fighter, then the clones attacked and padawan Ti slowly made her way to an imperial shuttle. Chapter Six: Empire padawan Ti landed on utapau too rest up and hide from the jedi order, she walked into a utapaun hospital then collapsed from blood lose, an hour later the utapaun's had healed her and she now had a robotic arm. She sat in bed looking at her lightsaber on the dresser nearby and resulted in throwing it at the door then she saw them, separatist gunships outside the window were landing in docking bays secret ones then she saw Grievous! He headed into a separatist hidden base, followed by the separatist leaders into the base, She had her opportunity back too not only get revenge, but too capture he separatist leaders, and proof of the trade federations involvement. She stood picked her lightsaber up then ran out the door grabbing a cloak and hood rushed into the street and proceeded towards the base cautiously with her lightsaber concealed, she longed too fight him for the last time. She managed to get into the air vents and sneak her way to the upper floor where she found Grievous standing by calling lord sidious she waited to pounce, as soon as the call was over she crawled out and tip toed after him. Soon in another part of the base Grievous turned to find her, "Jedi...you found me sooner than I expected!" he coughed glaring, "No..you found me, which was a mistake Grievous!" she said pulling forth her green blade. Grievous pulled out his blades and then the battle began with Grievous slashing forward as Padawan ti leaped over his head, She kicked his leg resulting in breaking her toe, He slashed all four blades onto hers trying to crush her. She strained under the pressure the platform cracked over the crushing weight of Grievous's pushing, then the bridge snapped grievous put his blades away and grabbed a wire Padawan Ti fell too the ground almost falling over a ledge. She caught the ledge as her lightsaber rolled a few feet away she held on as Grievous picked her blade up, "Jedi Scum!" Grievous spat igniting the blade, it was a choice between getting slashed and falling, or just falling she choose the fall. She landed in the water and swam too shore as Grievous laughed and hacked above her, she coughed then ran into a secret tunnel and disapeered for the rest of the clone wars, the war ended and the republic won, but it had turned into an Empire. chapter 7: prisoner Shaki-ti was torn in two, she hated herself and Grievous had escaped, she then went into hiding from the council and separatist warlords, she remained in hiding for a year then decided to face the trials of the council. Upon arriving though she found that they were dead all dead, Shaki-ti was stricken with grief more than before, she then flew too courascant to give herself up to the jedi council, but upon arriving she saw the ruins of the temple. She landed and ran towards jedi after jedi, she griefed for they were gone, dead and more dead, she grieved for them and cried and sobbed, then she saw the padawans, all dead she grieved harder and wanted to know who the monster was that killed them. Picking up one lightsaber she fixed it too her belt then turned to leave, "Leaving so soon, jedi.." a voice behind her said, animatronic like yet strangely human like, she turned and saw darth vader standing there. She ignited her blade but the sith lord pulled it from her grasp and landed in his palm, "this is not your weapon, but another jedi's where is your blade master jedi?" He said choking her with the force. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories